Alvin and the chipmunks how could this happen to me?
by I am not daft
Summary: As Alvin gos on with life being he's trouble making self he accidentally falls in love with a new girl that has came to his school this year
1. Chapter 1

_Title-How could this happen to me?-chapter-1- The morning_

7:30 Dave walks into the three chipmunks room only to find them all a sleep even Simon which is weird for him. He is normally up before Dave most days. As Dave went over to the bed he said in a calm loving voice

"Time to wake up boys you have to go to school soon"

Simon was the first one up of course.

"Wh….what's happing?" a confused Simon asks

Calm down its only 7:30, time to get ready for school that's all." Dave says in a trying to calm a Franck Simon.

In the entire commotion Theodore wakes up, "Guys what's going on?" He muttered not all up yet.

"Nothing Theo just time to get ready for school"

Dave repeats himself once again only to Theo this time.

"O…..Ok" Theodore replies

"Is Alvin up yet?" Theodore wonders

"What do you think Theo" Simon said in a sarcastic tone of voice

"Theo come down stars and eat breakfast, Simon can you wake Alvin for me?" Dave asked Simon

"Okay Dave" said Simon said

Even though I you're not asking he though in his head.

Simon hated have to baby0sit Alvin all of the time especially because Alvin was the oldest and the most immature

"Alvin….Alvin get up!" Simon using a frustrated tone of voice

"Wh-what?" Alvin muttered

"ALVIN!" Simon yelled in a mad sounding voice

"What, what I'm up" a shocked Alvin said frantically

"Good now get ready to go."

"Go? Go where?" A still sleepy Alvin asked

"Canada, School Alvin where else would we be going at this time of day? You're not the brightest are you" Simon saying sarcastically

"Hey it's early in the morning gave me a break"

"Well if you got up I would not have to be so mean"

"Boys, boys stop fighting" Dave yelled from the kitchen

"We are not fighting" Alvin and Simon said at the same time

"Stop copying me!" both boys said at the same time

"What did I just say?" Once again both boys said at the same time

"Boys Stop it now and get down here!" Dave yells angrily at the two chipmunks fighting up the steps

"OK!" the boys say. Alvin and Simon looks at each other lintel they hear Dave about to leave the house without them

"We are coming."

"What toke you so long?" Theodore asked not paying any mind to what just occurred a few sections ago up steps

"Nothing Theo just Alvin would not get up that's all." Simon relayed

"Me?" Alvin added

"Yes you who else would it been then?" Simon snickered

Both boys ready to kill one another

"BOYS!" Dave once again has to yell "It's time to go."

Alvin and Simon said "What?"

"Yeah it is look" said Theodore

"Come on boys its 8:00 you have to go to school get into the car." Dave said thinking that god. Sometimes I think that Simon and Alvin are the youngest and Theodore is the oldest


	2. Chapter 2

How could this happen this me?-chapter-2-who is she?

Side note. I have stated school again so I may not be able to upload a new part for sometime at times. I will do my best at getting them out but life does happen so yeah ha.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from the chipmunks if and all scenes I may or may not use from the movies I'm not at credit for.

Dave we are going to be late it's almost 8:00! Simon said to Dave that they would not be there on time

It's ok Simon we are going to be fine, you're not going to me late. Dave replied to keep Simon clam.

The rest of the way to the chipmunks school no one talked, Simon read his book, Theodore eat more food from the house and Alvin just looked out of the window which is not like him at all he normally never shouts up the whole way to school.

As Dave pulled up to the school he said goodbye to his 3 boys and let them out. Simon was the first one out followed by Theodore; Alvin stayed in the car a little bit longer so he could talk to Dave for a min.

Alvin what wrong? Dave asked seeing as he did not rush out of the car as soon as they stopped

"Nothing…. It's just that I'm so…..sor….sorry? Ha-ha I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning".

"It's ok Alvin Dave" reassurance Alvin "you have to go now though" he said in a softer tone of voice as he lightly pushed Alvin out of the car. "Have a good day Alvin"

I will he yelled back at Dave as he ran into the school. A few minutes later Alvin Went to his locker which was right beside his.

Alvin where you? Simon asked with Theodore nodding his head right beside Simon

I was just talking to Dave that's all

Before Simon could ask more questions Theodore spoke up and said "O ok Alvin"

Simon was still getting ready to bombarded Alvin with question, just as soon as he was about to start the bell for class went

Well it looks like it's time to go Theodore said to his brothers

Yeah looks it replied Alvin, well let's go than

As the 3 boys closed their lockers, Alvin was the first to start walking down the hall but before he could take more than 3 steps he stops dead in his tacks. Simon and Theodore bump into his back but before they can say anything they see why he did.

The 3 boys all have to same reaction of astonishment cause before the 3 boys where 3 girl chipmunks; 3 walking, talking girl chipmunks.

Alvin falls into the new girl's beautiful blue eye. He tried to say something but he could not make a sound he loved how her eye shined in the light of the school, her pink outfit only made her eyes brighter and shine even more. Alvin thought to himself I have never seen a more beautiful girl in my whole life, the way her eye twinkle in the dim light of the school and the surreal shade of blue her incomparable cute face. The way her golden fir glowed almost like she was radiating light off of her.

Well Alvin was lost Simon was equally out of it. Simon loved th4e other girl's cute smile. The way her cheeks perked up made Simon lose him mind, the way her glass where placed on her little face. Her glasses are a lighter purple then her eyes, her deep purple eyes reminded him of a beautiful flower.

Theodore almost falls over after just catching a tiny glimpse of girl. Her tiny pigtails, her green eyes reminded Theodore of the grass and plants flowing in the wind on a worm summer day, the dress she had on was stunning and was one of the if not the most beautiful and cute things he has ever seen in his life.

After a few more sec a couple teacher came along and herded to off to class. All Alvin could think about for the rest of the day was the most astonishing girls he ever met. He then realized that he did not even ask what her name was. He quickly looked over to Theodore and Simon and asked if they got the names to the girls. Simon and Theodore have not and got a dispersed knew that they would not see them again.

When the 3:20 bell rings to go get onto the buss to go home the 3 boys ran to the front doors to see if they could find the girls again to get their names. Simon and Theodore had no luck but Alvin found the girl he was talking to.

"Hey…Hey" he said scared half to death

The girl looks back to see Alvin waving to her to come over. A few sec later she is bright red and comes over to Alvin. Alvin sees how pink her face is and he starts to blush a little bit

"H…hi my name is Alvin…."he stops for a moment and then asked "what's your name?"

O….umm my name is Brittney. The girl says in a shy cute voice

"Aaaaa my brothers and I would like to a…..as…..ask you to uuummmm see if you would…like to eat lunch with us tomorrow?"

Alvin now as pink in the face Brittney now, she was just standing there frozen. She joyfully said yes and that her sister would be there as well, after Alvin and Brittney ran off to their buss to tell their brother and sister.

Alvin where where you?

Yeah you almost missed the bus.

Both Simon and Theodore started to ask Alvin but they quickly saw that his head was somewhere else Theodore was the first to speak up about it and asked Alvin if something was wrong.

Hey…Alvin is there something wrong? Theodore asked Alvin in a concerned tone of voice.

Ha, ha no Theodore nothing is wrong; not a thing. Alvin replied and keeps staying out of the window with a smile on his face, he started to think about Brittany again and his face went bright pink. Simon now seeing Alvin's pink face, "hey Alvin why are you blushing so bad?" Simon asked Alvin.

"O…aaaa….ha, well you see I may of….kind of…set up a three way date…..ha, ha…"

""WHAT!" both Simon and Theodore

"With who, when, where, how?"

"Calm down, calm down Simon just let me explain." Alvin trying to calm down a shocked Simon

"With who Brittney and he sisters I.E the girls at the lockers, when at lunch tomorrow, where school, how well….when you two gave up looking for them and got into the bus I stayed just a min longer and saw Brittney so I ran up to her and got her name and asked to see if she wanted to eat with us at lunch and she said yes so we have a kind of not really date ha…ha"

What have you done Alvin?

What me I did a good thing we can now get to know them now and maybe be friends…maybe more…

Yeah but if you…..we miss this up they will never talk to us again did you ever think about that?

O….A…no I did not.

Well for both our and your sake let's hope we don't miss this up.


End file.
